Broken Angel
by nekoJian
Summary: No siempre se puede juzgar a alguien debido a la primera impresión. Muchas veces, el comportamiento de ciertas personas es debido al sufrimiento por el cual han pasado. Natasha es una de esas personas, que esconde su corazón del daño tras un carácter frío y cortante. Esta vez, decide contar su historia. (T debido al lenguaje)


_Quería escribir algo un poco deprimente, y este es el resultado xD Aquí es Belarús nuestra protagonista, ya que me pareció que ella encajaba perfectamente para el papel. Aquí pongo a Kat como uno de los antagonista__s juju es sólo por el hecho de que son hermanas, no podía poner a otro país ._. Y bueno, si todavía no se dieron cuenta, Alfred no es que me cae muy bien que digamos xDD así que ya sabrán cómo va la cosa -w- En fin, si les gustó, ya saben, dejen reviews! y si no les gustó, pues ni modo u.u_

_Dsifruten! Nos leemos!_

* * *

Me senté en la parte más alejada del bar y le pedí al mesero un vodka doble bien frío. Acomodé mi larga cabellera tras mis hombres y apoyé mi codo derecho sobre la mesa, sosteniendo mi cabeza con esa mano. Cuando el mesero me trajo mi pedido, bebí el contenido del vaso de una sola vez. Estaba harta de todo, sólo quería pegarme un tiro, que metieran mi cuerpo a una trituradora para dárselo a los perros como alimento, y que las sobras se las coman los cuervos. No, no estoy exagerando, si eso creen es porque no conocen mi historia.

Me llamo Natasha, actualmente tengo 25 años y mi vida jamás ha sido de agrado para nadie. Desde muy pequeña, tuve muchos problemas con Kat, mi hermana mayor, siempre me detestó, y nunca entenderé porqué. No tengo la culpa que su mamá haya muerto en el parto y que nuestro padre se volviera a casar y me hayan tenido. Nunca desaprovechó una sola oportunidad que tuvo para hacerme sentir mal y destrozarte la autoestima, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía para llevarme bien con ella. No servía de nada, todo intento era en vano.

Y mi padre, Dios… me enferma recordar a ese maldito viejo hijo de la puta que lo parió. Lo odio, lo detesto, lo repugno. Esa es la maldita verdad. Siempre prefirió más a Kat que a mí, incluso cuando nos peleábamos la única castigada era yo. Estoy segura que es porque tenía pena por ella, porque no tiene mamá, aún así eso no justifica nada.

Cuando era pequeña, una tonta, ilusa niña inocente, no me daba cuenta de esas cosas. Kat siempre hizo lo posible para dejarme mal a mí frente a ese maldito viejo. Siempre estaba comparándome con ella, viendo en mí sólo lo malo, sólo mis defectos. ¡No soy perfecta! Nadie lo es, joder.

Crecí haciendo lo posible para agradar a ambos, pero nunca le daba gusto a ese hombre. A pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía por darle lo mejor de mí, nunca era suficiente, siempre le encontraba lo malo a todo. Nunca reaccioné, hasta que llegué a la adolescencia, etapa en la que de un día para otro, te estrellas contra la realidad, dándote cuenta que NADA es bonito.

Mucho tiempo simplemente no decía nada para no crear más conflictos en el hogar, pero llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo más. Y fue ahí que comenzaron las verdaderas guerras. Si no era con Kat, era con mi padre, pero sí o sí todos los días estábamos matándonos con palabras.

Nunca le importé, nunca me valoró, nunca confió en mí, nunca se sintió orgulloso de lo que soy, a pesar de que jamás hice nada para avergonzarlo. Siempre me hizo creer que no valgo nada, que fue un error que yo haya nacido. Es un maldito bastardo, para qué demonios me engendró si tanto va a estar decepcionándose de mí…

Todavía recuerdo, cuando hace dos años, le dije todo lo que me molestaba de él. Su egoísmo que le hacía creer que no tenía defectos, su maldito orgullo que le impedía ver que estaba equivocado, su crueldad para sacarme en cara los errores que cometí, como si no tuviera derecho a equivocarme. Nunca podía hablar civilizadamente con él, mucho tiempo lo intenté, pero me cansé. Fui una idiota al pensar que algún día cambiaría esa situación. Maldigo a toda su familia.

Recuerdo que lo puse tan nervioso que le dio un infarto. Eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor fue que yo estaba feliz porque esperaba que de una vez se muera y desaparezca de mi vida. Ni hablar de Kat, me odió más que nunca, pero yo ya estaba hasta la coronilla de ella. Si me provocaba más, la hubiese matado, sin importarme que era mi hermana, nunca se comportó como tal. Nos discutimos por un buen rato, hasta que agarré un cuchillo de la cocina y no dudé en intentar clavárselo. Desde esa vez me tiene tanto miedo que no puede estar cerca de mí por más de un minuto, y desde esa vez, nunca más me molestó. No soy una asesina, pero lo que realmente se merecía es que la hiciera añicos.

Mi madre sólo se encerraba a llorar en su cuarto, sin hacer nada jamás para intervenir e intentar arreglar las cosas. Aunque era la única que valía la pena en esa casa, es una inútil. Mientras mi padre estaba internado en el hospital, yo robé dinero de su caja fuerte y me mandé mudar lo más lejos que pude de ellos.

Por alguna razón, después de recuperarse, al parecer se dio cuenta que todo lo que hizo hasta ahora fue hacerme sentir una escoria. Me escribió una carta diciendo que quería verme y que quería arreglar las cosas. Lo que le respondí fue lo siguiente: "Ya es tarde para eso, lo único que lamento es que no te hayas muerto, lo hubiera festejado a lo grande"

No volví a saber absolutamente nada más de ellos después de eso. Lo que robé me sirvió lo suficiente para vivir hasta encontrar un trabajo. Empecé una nueva vida desde cero, y realmente nunca me sentí tan libre como ahora que estaba sola.

Hace tres meses conocí al idiota que creí iba a ser el hombre de mi vida, qué equivocada estaba. Desde el principio las cosas no se dieron muy bien, ya que el pendejo salió no hace mucho de una relación enfermiza. Se quedó traumado y ahora piensa que todas le van a hacer lo mismo que le hizo esa mujer. Qué imbécil, no nos metas a todas en la misma bolsa.

Bueno, les contaré como empezó. En primera, se llama Alfred Jones, es guapo la verdad, rubio de ojos azules, y un cuerpo bien trabajado. Lo conocí en donde trabajo, él era el nuevo y a mí me asignaron como su, cuidadora, por así decirlo. En ese tiempo, puedo decir que me gustó desde el principio. Su tierna sonrisa, su manera de pensar, su forma de ser.

Al principio, y sólo al principio iba todo bien. Después de todo este tiempo, me di cuenta que en realidad lo que él dice que piensa, es totalmente incoherente con lo que realmente es. Es un egocéntrico con todas las letras mayúsculas. Siempre está justificando con excusas baratas sus acciones, y en cualquier caso, él siempre es la pobre víctima, aunque en realidad no sea así. Sólo me estaba utilizando para su propio beneficio, sólo intentaba absorberme para que me convierta en su puto títere o en su maldita muñeca, que sólo vive pendiente de él, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con mi vida. Intenté soportarlo, pensando que era así debido a la mala experiencia que había vivido con su exnovia.

Ahora, realmente ya no creo tanto su versión de los hechos. Creo que es más probable que ella fue quien se cansó de soportarlo y lo dejó. Es que, sinceramente, es un maldito idiota sin madurez alguna. Aunque tiene 25 años, se comporta como un niño caprichoso. Él no busca en una pareja una mujer, sino una niñera, una mamá. Y yo, ni en sueños estoy para eso. Jugó con mis sentimientos, diciéndome: "Deberíamos esperar, a ver qué pasa más adelante"

Cabrón de mierda. Yo no soy su puta mamá para esperarlo, yo también tengo mis sentimientos, ¿qué cree? No voy a hacerme anciana esperando que algún día se decida a tener algo serio conmigo. Maldito bastardo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, se parece tanto a mi padre, lo cual es lo peor que un hombre puede tener. Hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera sincero conmigo, diciéndome que aún no estaba preparado para tener otra relación y así no ilusionarme esperando su respuesta. Pero como es un maldito cobarde, y un hijo de su puta madre, prefirió callarse y "esperar", como si a mí no me doliera esa situación.

Tres meses fue todo lo que pude soportar, porque de verdad lo quería, pero me quiero más a mí misma. Justamente hoy, le dije sin remordimiento alguno todo esto que les estoy contando, dejándolo de piedra por la sorpresa. Esta tarde empaqué mis cosas y me vine para Rusia otra vez. ¿No les dije que cuando dejé mi casa me fui a los Estados Unidos? Ah, se me pasó. Pues así fue, y ahora regresé, sin que mi familia se entere claro, además que este país es lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerme bien alejados de ellos.

Son las 2 de la mañana, acabo de llegar y lo primero que hice fue venir a este bar. Aunque digan que es mentira, el vodka realmente ayuda a ahogar las penas.

"Señorita, ¿está segura que se encuentra bien? Ésta ya es la quinta ronda" –preguntó el mesero un poco preocupado.

"Claro que estoy bien señor, nací conociendo el vodka. ¡Así somos los rusos!"

Se rio con mi comentario, sólo lo dije para que se tranquilice y deje de estar preocupándose, yo puedo cuidarme sola sin ningún drama. Volví a tomarme todo el vodka de un solo trago.

Me saqué el abrigo que tenía puesto porque el alcohol me da calor. Lo doblé sobre mis maletas y pedí otra ronda.

Jamás nadie se dignó a conocerme de verdad. Nadie es esta inmunda vida me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que soy alguien especial, que en realidad valgo mucho a pesar de mis defectos. Nadie. Y a estas alturas ya no me interesa. Seré muy fría, pero los sentimientos que demuestro son verdaderos, aunque no se han tomado la molestia de intentar notar eso.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver el número, quise tirarlo al piso y pisarlo hasta que se haga trizas. Aunque con tanto trago encima, seguro dirán que ya estoy loca. Ya sabrán quién es el idiota que está llamando. Sí, es ese imbécil. Seguro se va a lamentar pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que quiere arreglarlo. No jodas ahora, cuando estuve a tu lado no me valoraste, y ahora que ya no estoy te das cuenta que soy especial ¿eh? Pues te jodes, el doble. Por algo se dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Sólo una vez vas a jugar conmigo, no dos.

Salí afuera, caminé hasta un puente cerca del lugar, y tiré ese molesto aparato en el agua. Afuera sí hacía mucho frío, estaba nevando bastante. Regresé en seguida al bar y pedí una ronda más. ¿Saben qué es lo curioso de todo esto? Que no derramé ni una sola lágrima por él. No vale la pena, mejor dicho, no vale nada como para andar derramando lágrimas por esa basura de hombre. Con mi familia ya he pasado por muchas cosas, ya he llorado mucho, ya me han herido bastante, ya me han derrumbado cientos de veces, como para estar llorando por un estúpido que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Aunque ahora me duela, sé que voy a salir de esta, soy fuerte y lo voy a lograr. A lo mejor algún día el destino se apiade de mí y me deje ser feliz, pero mientras tanto, voy a dedicarme exclusivamente a MI vida. Que el resto del mundo se pudra, no me interesa.

Entre trago y trago, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, y el bar estaba cerrando. Me volví a poner mi abrigo, agarré mis maletas, y comencé a caminar en medio de la fuerte nevada hasta un lugar donde hospedarme por lo menos unos días. Una vez más, voy a empezar desde cero, pero esta vez, cuidaré más de mí misma, no permitiré que me vuelvan a lastimar. Mi primera prioridad, será mi propio bien, mis propios sentimientos. Ya no más el de otra persona.

Llegué a un pequeño hotel de paso y pedí una habitación. Subí hasta ella y acomodé mis maletas. Me cambié de ropa para acostarme, me metí a la cama, sin poder conciliar en seguida el sueño.

Aunque no me guste admitirlo, de verdad me siento muy sola. Y no es fácil vivir los días de esta manera. Pero si todo este tiempo pude hacerlo, sé que podré seguir así. Después de todo, la vida ya me ha quebrado en pedazos. Y mi corazón está tan remendado que cada golpe duele menos. No soy de hierro, pero tampoco me vencerán tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué? Porque, muy en el fondo, tengo la esperanza latente de que algún día, alguien me va a encontrar. Alguien va a ver en mí lo que nadie más pudo ver. Alguien, se atreverá a atravesar esa muralla que utilizo para defenderme de más daños, y verá quién soy en realidad. Algún día, esa persona especial aparecerá en el momento en que menos me lo espere. Y cuando eso pase, al fin encontraré el lugar al cual pertenezco, al lado de alguien que de verdad me quiera por lo que soy. O por lo menos, esa es la esperanza que tengo. Sé que alguna vez, sabré para qué nací, cuál es el propósito de mi existencia en esta vida. Sólo espero, que ese día llegue lo antes posible. Por lo pronto, una nueva etapa comienza en mi vida.


End file.
